pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Henry
Gordon Henry, Jr. (born 1955) is a Native American poet, fiction writer, and academic. Life Henry was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is an enrolled member of the White Earth Band of Ojibwe of Minnesota. He earned a Ph.D. in Literature from the University of North Dakota. He is currently a professor of English at Michigan State University . Henry's literary works have been recognized and highlighted at Michigan State University in their Michigan Writers Series. Writing Henry's debut novel, The Light People (1994), explores Chippewa life and culture and the style takes some of its elements from the Chippewa style of oral story telling. He co-authored the textbook Ojibwa Ojibwa (North American Indians Today), Mason Crest Publishers (December 2003), and has released a book of poetry, The Failure of Certain Charms, (Earthworks). Henry has also published short stories and poems in various journals and anthologies. Publications Poetry * Outside White Earth (chapbook). Marvin, SD: Blue Cloud Quarterly Press, 1986.Poetry, Gordon Henry Jr. Web, Oct. e, 2015. * The Failure of Certain Charms, and other disparate signs of life. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2007. Novel * The Light People: A novel. Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press, 1994; East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2005.. Juvenile *''Ojibwa'' (with George Cornell). Philadelphia: Mason Crest Publishers (North American Indians Today series), 2004. Edited *''Stories through Theories / Theories through Stories: North American Indian writing, storytelling, and critique'' (edited with Nieves Pascual Soler & Silvia Martínez-Falquina). East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2009. Anthologized *"Outside White Earth", "Pine Point You Are", "Waking on a Greyhound", & "Leaving Smokes" in Songs from This Earth on Turtle’s Back: Contemporary American Indian poetry (edited by Joseph Bruhac). Greenfield Center: Greenfield Review Press, 1983. *"Song for Oshawanung Manito Equay", "At Once You Recall", "Chant on Being Photographed", "Wolf Dancer", & "Old Man" in Returning the Gift: Poetry and prose from the first native American writers (edited by Joseph Bruhac). Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gordon Henry, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2015. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References *Maceda, Maria Theresa Gilbert. Nuevas Tendencias De La Literatura Indian de Norte Americana: Entrevista A Gordon Henry, Escritor Anishinabe. A Distancia: Revista de la Universidad Nacional de Educacion a Distancia. Primavera. Madrid, Spain. (1995). xxxiv - xxxviii. *Arce, Mario Luce. Henry: Los Nativos Americanos No Quieran Cargado con Imagenes del Pasado" La Nueva España de Asturias (Cultura). 27 de Mayo de 1995. Oviedo, España *Blaeser, Kimberly M. "The New "Frontier" of Native American Literature: Dis-Arming History with Tribal Humor." Native American Perspectives on Literature and History. Ed. Alan R. Velie. Norman: University of Oklahoma Press, 1995. 37 -50. *Stirrup, David. "Narrative Community, Community Narrative: (Anti) Academic Discourse in Gordon Henry's The Light People." Genre (39:1/2 2006). *''Contemporary Authors'' Detroit: Gale Research, 1995 * Kratzert, M. "Native American Literature: Expanding the Canon", Collection Building Vol. 17, 1, 1998, p. 4 Notes External links ;Poems *Gordon Henry b. 1955 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Gordon Henry at Amazon.com ;About * Gordon Henry on North American Authors. *Faculty page *A fan's page for Gordon Henry * Gordon Henry, Jr Official website. *''The Failure of Certain Charms'' at Salt Publishing * The Light People at Michigan State University Press. * [http://www.publishersweekly.com/978-0-8061-2586-2 review of The Light People] at Publishers Weekly. Category:Native American writers Category:University of North Dakota alumni Category:Michigan State University faculty Category:Living people Category:1955 births Category:Native American poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets